El verdadero corazón de la montaña
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Junto a Arkenstone y Orcrist, el corazón de un hobbit reposa en una tumba en la montaña.


La gente como él, hobbits, no estaban hechos para esto. Guerra, batallas, muerte. Cosas así nunca sucedían en la Comarca. No señor, las aventuras eran para la gente más allá del Agua, para los Hombres que pasaban por Bree en su camino al norte. Para los magos de gorros puntiagudos y para los guerreros enanos.

Seguía diciéndose que, sí hubiese alguna forma de volver atrás el tiempo, se habría quedado tranquilamente en casa, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasarle a la compañía de enanos comandada por Thorin Oakenshield. Y cada vez, cada maldita vez que eso sucedía, maldiciendo entre dientes, tenía que reconocer ante si mismo que eso no era más que una ridícula mentira. Volvería a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Excepto por esto.

Había dejado de sentir el frío del viento cortándole la piel desde el momento en que su mano se posó sobre la herida en el cuerpo de Thorin, la sangre caliente saliendo a borbotones.

Aun no podía creer que había visto a Azog matar a Kili sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y sabía, muy adentro de su pecho, que su hermano Fili había corrido con la misma suerte. Considerando las cosas, todos los enanos que le habían acompañado en este viaje podrían estar muertos y no le parecía para nada justo que el golpe que ese orco le había dado no le hubiese matado inmediatamente, que solo le hubiera dejado inconsciente mientras sus amigos morían peleando por defender la tierra de sus ancestros.

A Thorin se le estaba yendo la vida, segundo a segundo, cada latido de su corazón desangrando su cuerpo por una herida que le atravesaba el pecho de lado a lado. Azog, el orco pálido, yacía tendido sobre el hielo algunos metros más allá, muerto finalmente por la mano de aquel al que atormentó por años y años. El linaje de Durín había recuperado Erebor, pero no serían ellos quienes llevarían el título de Rey bajo la montaña.

Si Gandalf estuviera ahí, si pudiera llegar a tiempo. ¿Habría visto Thorin llegar a las Águilas?

- Adios, mi ladrón. Vuelve a tus libros, a tu sillón. Planta tus árboles y velos crecer. Si más personas valoraran más su hogar que al oro, este sería un lugar más feliz. – Thorin sonreía, con su mirada fija en Bilbo, mientras el último aliento abandonaba su cuerpo.

- Nononono, Thorin, no, no te atrevas… - La voz de Bilbo se quebró en sollozos, mientras se recostaba al lado del cuerpo ya sin vida de quien se había convertido en el centro de la suya. – Mira, las águilas, están aquí, las águilas…- La voz se le ahogó en el pecho. Hubiera deseado gritar su dolor en medio de ese paraje congelado, desde el que se podía ver la montaña, donde Erebor ahora era libre pero no tenía un rey.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios, queriendo contener ese grito, para no alterar la paz y la quietud que había caído a su alrededor, mientras su otra mano se aferraba aun a la casaca de Thorin. El dolor en su pecho era demasiado, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas heladas, sollozando sobre el cuerpo caído del héroe más grande que jamás hubiese conocido.

* * *

><p>Thorin Oakenshield había sobrevivido a la locura que había destruido a sus ancestros y se había alzado desde ese abismo oscuro en que había caído para guiar a sus guerreros en la batalla, para defender su hogar, vengar a su padre y finalmente, morir como solo lo hacen los que han nacido para ser leyenda: peleando por una causa justa.<p>

Esos últimos días, desde que pusieron un pie dentro de la montaña, fueron solo el preámbulo de una gran tragedia. Bilbo se guardó para si a Arkenstone, temeroso del daño que pudiera causar, luego que las palabras de Smaug sobre el efecto que ésta tendría sobre Thorin comenzaron a tomar sentido. Thorin se estaba convirtiendo en un espectro, en la sombra de lo que era, en el reflejo distorsionado de su abuelo. Los enanos de la compañía le temían, Kili y Fili desesperaban en su ansía de hacer algo por la gente de Laketown, como se los exigía su conciencia o seguir las órdenes de su rey. Dwalin y Balin, los fieles amigos de Thorin, se estaban cansando de luchar contra la bruma que nublaba la mente de su líder.

Bilbo parecía ser el único que lograba llegar aun al verdadero Thorin, el que aun respiraba baja la armadura dorada y la corona. A su lado, Thorin parecía escapar de la locura del oro y volver a ser el de antes, aquel que se preocupaba por sus hermanos y para quien recuperar el hogar de sus ancestros era más importante que el recuperar su tesoro.

Pero esos momentos de lucidez eran cada vez más esporádicos y Bilbo comenzaba a dudar sobre su decisión de retener la joya de la corona en su poder. Fue hasta que Balin confirmó sus sospechas sobre el daño que podría hacerle a Thorin hacerse de la piedra, que decidió utilizarla como instrumento para negociar la guerra con la armada de elfos y la gente de Laketown que esperaba fuera de la montaña, listos para atacar a la primera provocación.

Thorin le había echado de su lado, destrozado por la idea de su traición. En medio de su locura, Thorin pareció haber olvidado lo que había sucedido en Laketown la víspera de su viaje a la montaña. Cierto que su trato para con él siempre fue cálido y amable, que sus sonrisas estaban llenas de afecto y que sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que el cariño que Thorin sentía por él seguía intacto, pero Bilbo hubiera deseado un momento más a su lado, algo a que aferrarse cuando ambos tuvieran que salir al campo de batalla, sin una esperanza certera de sobrevivir.

Algo que hiciera que la pena que le atravesaba de lado a lado valiera algo.

* * *

><p>Cuando el resto de la compañía llegó a la cima, y Bilbo se enteró de la muerte de Kili, se alejó del cuerpo de Thorin, para permitirle a su gente despedirse de su líder. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, sin pensar en nada, sin sentir nada, hasta que Gandalf se sentó a su lado, haciendo todo un espectáculo de encender su pipa.<p>

Apenas terminados los funerales, Bilbo trató de escabullirse, tomar camino a la Comarca, evitando despedirse de la compañía. Balin lo alcanzó en su huída y se ofreció a acompañarle hasta la puerta, buscando convencerlo de quedarse a las celebraciones del funeral, donde se contarían historias sobre los héroes caídos, pero Bilbo se rehúso vehementemente.

- Para mi Thorin fue… él fue… - Balin le sonreía, la comprensión en su viejo rostro haciendo más dolorosa la despedida.

- Será mejor que me vaya en silencio, despídeme de los otros…- Bilbo echó a caminar, Gandalf esperándolo al final del puente, para acompañarle en su camino de vuelta a casa.

- Puedes decírselo tu mismo. – Bilbo se dio la vuelta y se encontró al resto de la compañía en el umbral, mirándole, con la tristeza aun en sus corazones.

Dwalin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, Oín, Gloín, Ori, Dori y Nori inclinaron su cabeza ante él por última vez y Bilbo les invitó a visitarles en Bag End, si alguna vez su camino los llevaba hasta la Comarca.

- El té se sirve a las cuatro. No tienen que tocar. – Y no pudo decir más. Echó a andar y no fue hasta que estuvieron más allá del lago que se atrevió a mirar atrás, para posar sus ojos por última vez en la gran montaña, donde en algún lugar de sus entrañas, había quedado enterrado su corazón.


End file.
